


Tears

by Cheolsuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loving Wonwoo, M/M, Precious Jun, we need more wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheolsuu/pseuds/Cheolsuu
Summary: "I'm fine."





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble,, WE NEED MORE WONHUI :)

"Im fine." Junhui insists, forcing his lips into a fake smile. 

"Stop lying to me Junhui, I can tell when you aren't okay." Wonwoo folds his arms over his chest, standing rooted to the spot and glaring down at Junhui, waiting for him to break. If Junhui kept this up any longer, he'd be unfixable when he finally broke, and Wonwoo knows it's his duty to take care of the smaller male. 

Junhui's jaw clenches, staring defiantly back up at Wonwoo. He wants nothing more than to collapse into Wonwoo's arms right now, but he'll still defy Wonwoo till the very end. Junhui can feel all the emotions crashing onto him, depression, anxiety, pain, and hurt, sobs rising in his throat and tears welling in the back of his eyes.

It isn't until Wonwoo hooks an arm around Junhui's waist and pulls him so their bodies press together that a choked sob finally escapes Junhui's lips and he curls his fingers around the hem of Wonwoo's white dress shirt.

"How many times have I told you that I'll always be here for you to talk to, sweetheart? It isn't good to bottle up your feelings." Wonwoo whispers gently, running his hand up and down Junhui's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." Wonwoo just holds Junhui, patience never ending and waiting until the latter stops crying, his sobs reduced to sniffles and hiccups. The front of Wonwoo's shirt is soaked with tears but he doesn't care, smiling gently at Junhui. "Better?" He asks, kissing the corner of the older's mouth. Junhui nods, burrying his face in his lover's chest again, more relaxed and calm then he was this morning.


End file.
